


Small Steps

by blutopaz15



Series: First Love (M & E) [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged Up, Callum - Freeform, F/M, First Love, First Time, Kissing, Love, Nervous, Rayla - Freeform, Rayllum, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, Touching, naked, third base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutopaz15/pseuds/blutopaz15
Summary: Callum very much wants to take things to the next level with Rayla, but he knows they’re not ready for all of...that...yet. But after he finds her bathing, Rayla convinces him to take a couple of smaller steps with her.
Relationships: Callum & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: First Love (M & E) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051523
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Small Steps

When he rounded the corner and saw her bare back obscured halfway by the surface of the calm pond water, he realized that this was secretly what he’d been hoping for. After all, he did know that she had left camp to wash off. He’d told himself that he was coming to ask her whether or not she wanted to go into town for dinner, but wasn’t that a question that could have waited until she returned to their campsite? Lost in reverie, he jumped when she began to turn around. To his chagrin, she had not lowered herself down further into the water as she turned, and judging by her calm, comfortable expression, it seemed that she didn’t plan to.

”Hey, Callum,” she called. “Enjoying the view?” She couldn’t help her wry smile.

”Uh, no, I mean, yes! But that’s not why I’m here! I, uh...” The more he stammered, the pinker his cheeks became. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen this much of her before, but this casual nudity was unexpected. Normally things were already hot and heavy before one of them decided they needed to take off their shirts. He wasn’t used to seeing her exposed like this. Normally, he was the one doing the exposing, as they’d taken to rolling around topless this past summer, touching and kissing and teasing each other, always stopping before doing anything below the belt. Well, at least stopping before doing anything that would require them to take off their clothes completely. It occurred to him that below the surface of the water, she was almost certainly completely bare. He’d only glimpsed her completely naked form once before, having accidentally dropped in on her changing.

“I’ll just go. I should go, right?” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. She sunk down into the water with the intent of getting him to stop blathering and stuttering as he spoke.

”You could join me if you want,” Rayla offered. She doubted that he would be surprised by her offer. She’d made it abundantly clear that she was more than comfortable becoming more intimate with him. She couldn’t understand his reasons for holding back. After all, they’d already shared promises between the two of them to always be together. He always said that he wanted to take their time to enjoy every new step. Why couldn’t they enjoy _everything_ about each other, starting now? 

”Well, ya know, I would, but I don’t really have anything to swim in, and...” He made excuses. She scoffed and rolled her eyes

”Callum, coming in the water with me doesn’t mean that we have to have _sex_.” She was blunt. They’d never spoken so bluntly about the eventual culmination of their physical relationship. She’d expected this to worsen Callum’s awkward nerves, but, oddly, he visibly straightened up and the blush on his cheeks even faded a little after she spoke. His eyes did widen though. Her breath caught in her throat seeing this serious expression move across his face.

”You’re right.” She couldn’t tell if his expression was determination to exercise some self-control or maybe embarrassment at taking off his clothes. He started undressing. She watched him intently, fascinated by this new attitude of his.

The truth was that he was pushing down his normal feelings of worry that if they started down this path, they’d both get so caught up in the moment that they _would_ end up having sex, and then it wouldn’t be special. And he wanted their first time to be special, not rushed in the middle of the forest. She deserved that, and so did he. But, he told himself, they’d been waiting so, so long. After all, this could just be one step, or maybe a couple small steps. She was right that they could undress without having sex...couldn’t they? He paused before starting to undo the waist of his pants.

“Sorry, I’m...nervous.”

”Callum. There’s no need—“ Her tone was meant to be reassuring . He didn’t need to be nervous. He interrupted before she could explain.

”I just feel...very...on display?” He averted his gaze, having taken off his pants but not his underwear yet. This wasn’t the whole truth, but it was certain a piece of his hesitance. She smiled reassuringly at her sweet, awkward, _cute_ human prince. A lump rose in his throat seeing her sweet smile.

”Oh, like I was a minute ago?” She joked.

”I guess but—“ He returned her gaze now with a small smile, realizing that these feelings, no matter how real they were, were rooted in some pretty silly concerns. He would tell her about his other worries later. For now, he didn’t want to disappoint her. He was always the one making them stop, and, after all, he _did_ want her. How could he completely deny something they both wanted? They could, maybe, just look. Maybe just touch a _little_.

”But what? You love me like I love you, right? I’m not going to make fun of you or anything. Just come here.” She held her nose and ducked under the water, giving him an out to finish getting undressed and come in the water without her staring at him.  
  
When she resurfaced, her hair turned grey by the water, he had waded in just past his hips. He stopped a few feet from her. She splashed him lightly with a smile, her shoulders just peeking out of the water.

”Can I come closer?” He said, anticipating the answer and anticipating touching her bare skin, wet and cool and soft. His face was still so serious, eyes wide and shining. She started towards him wordlessly as he moved to close the distance as well. The water hit just above her breasts but it was so clear and he was so close that her bare skin was apparent to him. He raised his hands to place them on her waist under the water. Her hands rested on his chest.   
  
“See? We can just be here, with each other.“ She smiled.

It was like the proximity between their bare bodies had unleashed the flood gates. Inexplicably, despite his hesitance and worry, he knew he wanted to do more than look, even before they had even seen anything really new. 

”Rayla, could you touch me?” His face was still so serious. Her eyes widened.

“Are—are you sure?” His sudden change of heart made her hesitate. She would love to, of course. She’d been aching for more. But, she didn’t want him to do something just to please her.  
  
“Yes.”

”Why are you suddenly so comfortable with this?” She asked, still uneasy.

”I don’t want you to think that I haven’t done anything with you because I don’t want to. I do. I really do.” His fingers squeezed into her waist, emphasizing the point.

“I know, and I want to too—“

“I just want to make sure that we don’t do it—have sex—impulsively.” He turned pink and glanced down at the water. Why was it so difficult to talk about what they both wanted so much? “I want everything to be perfect, because that what you deserve.” His expression finally shifted out of that serious, nervous, wide-eyed stare to a shy, pink-cheeked smile. “But I think you’re right—that we can still take it slow without not doing anything.”

”Don’t you think it—our first time—will be better, more perfect, if it’s not _all_ new? If we...practice first?” She didn’t struggle to look him in the eye as she asked. She felt her expression shift to be the more serious of the two. She trailed her hand up to touch his cheek.

He laughed a little. “Practice...sounds good.” He kissed the hand on his cheek. “So, I want you to touch me.” He blushed at his instance. “...if you want to.” She smiled at his boldness, then blushed herself.

”Of course I do. You’re sure you want me to touch...everywhere? Do you want me to...uh, help you, uhm...” She struggled to explain what she hoped he was ready for. 

“I...don’t know. Just—I’ll let you know.”

She moved her hands from his chest, up to his shoulders and around to his back. As she ran her hand down his back, past his shoulder blades, she was close enough to him to kiss his cheek, her bare breasts against his chest. When she couldn’t reach any further down, she dragged her hands back up to his shoulders and kissed him. He pushed back into her kiss, and her hands wandered down to feel the lean, slight muscles of his abdomen. When her hands reached his hips, she snaked around to put her hands on his lower back, submerged fully in the water. Their kiss continued, her tongue against his lip. She let her fingers slip down to his behind then moved her hands to the front of his hips. He deepened their kiss, again pressing his fingers into the flesh of her waist to pull her just a little closer, giving permission wordlessly.

Her right hand drifted down to gently caress his inner thigh before coming back up to his center and lightly grasping there, finding him warm and solid. He breathed in sharply, breaking their kiss. She released her grasp as soon as he spoke, concerned that he might be uncomfortable or uneasy.

“Hang on, we should get out of the water,” he said. She nodded and took his hand, leading him out of the water to a large boulder on the edge of the pond. His eyes attached to her hips and behind and the perfect triangle where her legs met, new territory for his eyes. She let go of his hand and turned to sit on the boulder. She patted the spot next to her, beckoning him closer.

He marveled at how graceful and delicate she looked despite what he knew about the strength and agility that her lithe limbs housed. Even the littlest things were so attractive to him: how her knees and ankles touched as she sat, how she tucked a piece of hair behind the tip of her ear, the effortlessly tiny circumference of her waist, the curves that he’d felt develop under his fingers as he held her close as they’d grown up together. She tried not to look at him too obviously since he’d been self-conscious moments ago, but she couldn’t help but appreciate the taughtness of his skin against the small muscles underneath. He’d become just athletic enough to be considered lean rather than soft. She barely let her eyes fall to the curly hair below his hips and his obvious arousal there. She didn’t want him to feel self conscious and change his mind.

He sat, and brought a hand to her waist. She settled her gaze decidedly on his face, watching his expression. He tracked his hand with his eyes as he ghosted his hand up to the familiar, magnificent territory of her breasts, then back down to the other side of her waist, down the swell of her hips, tracing her left side down to her pale thigh. After he took in the first sight of her most private area, hidden by some silvery white hair, he realized that slightly lower on her left thigh, there was a long horizontal line, even paler than the rest of her skin. “Ouch.” He frowned, rubbing a thumb over the scar.

”Training accident,” she shrugged. He bent over to lay a line of kisses over the long scar, then angled up to kiss her again. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her gently back to lay against the rock. He laid on his side next her, leaning over her sideways to keep up their kiss. She rotated her body up to meet him and put a hand on his hip. She gently thrummed her fingers on his bare skin. “Do you want me to...”

”Please,” he said breathily, leaning his forehead against hers. He sucked in a breath of air as she nudged him gently into his back and her fingers closed around him again, as they had in the water. Now, on solid land, she noticed the intense warmth coming from his bare skin.

”I don’t really know what to do,” she said into the crook of his neck where her face was buried. She used her thumb to rub around the tip gently. He covered his hand with hers and guided her grasp to stroke him, up and down.

”Oh,” he breathed as he withdrew his hand, and she took over the rhythmic movement. “That’s...oh. That feels so good. I—“

”Do you want me to keep going?” She asked, looking up at his flushed face. 

“Please? Rayla, I really want—“ 

”It’s ok, Callum, you don’t have to beg,” she smiled, perhaps more seductively than he’d ever seen her smile before. She brought her lips to the soft skin behind his earlobe, and breathed a kiss there.   
  
Involuntarily, his hips suddenly bucked upward. “S-sorry, can—can you go faster?” She nipped his earlobe, noting the color spreading down from his cheeks to his neck, and then followed his request. “Oh,” he softly called out. He brought a hand across his body and first rested it on her waist before lightly cupping her breast with it. She kept up stroking him with her hand and trailed her kisses down along his jaw, then back up to his ear. His fingers had started to knead the soft flesh of her breast. His touch became less gentle, more intense. His needy touches were all she needed to know that she should increase the speed of her strokes.

”Rayla, I—I think I’m going to, uh...” His eyes were closed, and he bit his lip.

“It’s okay, Callum.” She encouraged, matter-of-fact. “I want you too.” He groaned at the sound of his name and her enticing words.

”It’s—it’s, uh, gonna be messy.” 

With a mischievous glint in her eye, she whispered: “Then make me messy.” She watched his face as he fell apart, a mess of heavy breathing and little moans. Startled by the feeling of warm liquid on her arm, she looked down to see the milky fluid now dotting his stomach and her hand. “Oh,” she said softly as he finished. She buried her face in the crook of his neck again, which was now too radiating warmth from the blush that had spread. 

”Sorry,” he said, peeking one eye open, his breath steadying, a contented smile across his face. His smile grew when she looked up and he saw her sporting an equally goofy, lovestruck grin. “What?”

”Guess we’ll need to wash up again.” She sat up beside him.

“Not yet,” he said with newfound confidence. He sat up to match her, then immediately pushed her backwards again, leaning over her to kiss her. It was her turn to take in a shaky breath. His knees settled between her shins. He rubbed his nose against hers when their kiss was through, then sat back on his knees. 

“Rayla, do you want me to touch you too?” He placed his hands on her knees, rubbing his thumbs back and forth, implying what he intended to do between them. Her face turned bright red. She tried to answer but her voice faltered at first.

”This—this isn’t too much at once?” She said quietly, then bit her lip. She wanted to simply give an emphatic _yes_ , but she was sensitive to his worries from earlier.

”What?” His thumb still swept across her knee, over and over. His intense gaze made her find it hard to focus on their conversation, warmth pooling between her legs.

”You—talked about still going slow...”

”If I got to have you do _that_ to me, why shouldn’t you get to have me do something to you? If you want me to.” She shuddered a little hearing that he was going to do something _to_ her, not with her or even for her. To her.

She let her knees fall to the side slightly. “I want you to,” she said lustfully. He paused to lean down and kiss her before sitting back up. His fingers roamed up her inner thighs, pressing into her skin as they went. He paused to simply lay a warm hand over the hair between her legs.

“Please? Callum, I really want—“ she said in anticipation.

As she had just echoed him, so he echoed her, “It’s ok, Rayla, you don’t have to beg.” Her eyes flew open realizing what had just been said. He was smiling, his eyebrows raised, expecting her reaction. She smirked back.

Without breaking eye-contact, he extended a finger down to caress. First, he only dared to run a finger along the outside of her outer folds. This simple motion made her shut her eyes and shudder with delight, and she moved to give him more access. The next stroke of his finger dared to touch between, feeling the wetness there that was clearly not just left over from the water. 

“I don’t really know what I’m doing here either, can you...help me?” He ran his finger between her folds again, and her eyes opened.

”Here.” She took his hand and guided it to touch her clitoris. “Touch here,” she said. “ _Gently_ ,” she emphasized when he pressed a little harder than was comfortable. He ran a finger around the little mound of pink flesh and she sighed contentedly. He retraced his pattern again and looked up to see her biting her lip. “You can also put your finger, uhm, inside of me, if you want, Callum.”

Encouraged by the twinge of desperation in her voice when she said his name, he extended his pointer finger and gently probed until he found the right angle that would let his finger sink into her as he pressed. He pushed his finger in down the his second knuckle and paused. He pulled his finger out, blushing again, then immediately pushed back in. This time he left it in and took a moment to explore the slick ridges inside of her, moving his finger just a little inside her to feel. Her hand found his left hand resting on her hip, and she grasped at it. Taking the hint, he withdrew his finger again, then pushed back in. He repeated this a few times, slowly. Rayla squirmed a little.

“Don’t tease me,” she said, eyes closed, “go faster.”

His cheeks reddened because he hadn’t been trying to tease her. He changed the angle of his hand so that his palm faced up and quickened his pace, now not quite extracting his finger completely each time. His other hand, intertwined with hers, was pulled upward, encouraging him to come hold himself up over her body. When she let go of his hand, he placed it on the ground next to her head.

”Hey, look at me,” he said. She opened her eyes, which were glassy and unfocused. “Is this ok? Will this make you...” He asked. She bit her lip.

”Can—can you try to do both at once?” She asked needily, nodding. He looked down at where his hand was working.

“Yeah, uhm...” He uncurled his thumb and ran it alongside of her clitoris as his forefinger continued disappear inside of her, over and over. He noted how, almost immediately, it had become even more slick between her legs.

”Oh...oh! Callum...” She grabbed at the shoulder that supported his weight over her.

”Hmm?”

”Please don’t stop. I want to cum.” She shut her eyes. He blinked at her unguarded desire, and kissed her jaw. He quickened the pace of his finger a little again.

”I won’t stop.” The sounds she made stopped sounding like words, except for when she occasionally gasped his name. Her hips pressed down into his right hand, wanting him somehow closer. He thought about adding another finger inside of her but he didn’t want to go against her instructions to stop to do it. Instead, he pushed into her a little deeper each time, earning him another string of approving moans. He leaned down to settle his elbow on the boulder below them instead of his hand so he was able to lightly stroke her horn in rhythm with the work of his right hand. Her little moans increased in pitch to become positively shrill when he did this. Then, he felt her tighten around his finger, and freeze up. His thumb kept rubbing when he felt like he could barely remove his finger from inside her, until he felt her shudder, then relax. She exhaled loudly, a breath he hadn’t realized she’d been holding. “Wow,” he said as she settled down. He removed his finger and moved his hand to rest on her belly. He kept absentmindedly caressing her horn. She opened her eyes.

“Sooooo...on a scale of one to ten, ten being ‘please don’t stop’, how much would you say you liked that?” He teased and chuckled, pleased with himself for making her say such a thing. He lowered down to lay alongside her. 

She slapped him lightly in the stomach, and rolled her eyes with a smile. “What do you expect when you’re _teasing_ the bloody moonlight out of me?” He blinked because he hadn’t really meant to tease her, and this made him even more pleased with himself.

“Oh, as if you didn’t do that to me, too! ‘Well, then make me messy!’” He quoted, smiling back at her. “I’m just saying, I don’t think you’ve ever asked me for _anything_ as nicely as you asked for me to make you...” He trailed off, still stroking her horn.

”Cum?” She leaned up to put her elbows under her shoulders against the rock. “What is with you and being afraid to say things?”

”Fine, fine! I liked you asking me to make you _cum_.” He paused at the new word. “Anyway, the next time you want something from me, I might just have to make you ask nicely like that first.” He snickered and sat up all the way.   
  
”Oh, _make_ me? In that case, I’m sure I can _make_ you do anything I want.” She insisted, enjoying their banter. She shot him a straight-up _dirty_ look that made his eyes widen.   
  
“Are you sure about that?” He asked, smiling.

“Oh, definitely.” She was full on grinning now too.

“Don’t think I won’t take you up on that.” He raised an eyebrow, attempting his own suggestive look.

”Bring it!” She taunted him. He moved to kiss her, but made the mistake of closing his eyes first. He ended up flat on his face as she had rolled away and into the water. “If you can catch me first, that is, human!”


End file.
